Underwater
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: She was an enigma that he couldn't even begin to understand. How does one react so calmly to having her first kiss stolen and then have her blood licked up! Aidori


A/N: I adore Yori/Aidou please enjoi my first oneshot of this couple!

Wrote while listening to Underwater by: Bassnectar (don't own).

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

0—Underwater—0

The light traces of the smell of salt in the wind caused the blonde vampire to cringe slightly with distaste. "Akatsuki!" He growled, whipping his head over to his cousin who stood near the edge of the large mass of water with a neutral expression on his face, "Why did we have to come out here again?"

"We came to collect some rare shells for Kaname-sama." The taller of the two answered, kicking off his shoes and socks, moving forward into the foamy sea. His amber hues flicking over then away from his pouting cousin with obvious dismissal. "You don't need to help. You can just go back to sleep if you want." Kain didn't want to admit it, for he loved his cousin as a brother; however, the rambunctious teen somehow always ended up causing more trouble than helping out, and the blonde wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with the punishments for the nth time.

"Humph." Aidou climbed out of the truck and shrugged out of his shirt, glancing down at his shorts with a small glare. He knew that there had to be a reason why his cousin asked him to wear them… "I'll help, but I'll search where I want!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"…" The older male didn't respond and merely continued to search the surf for specific shells that would stir the Night class president's fancy.

_I never figured that Akatsuki would ever have the energy to be so cunning._ The snubbed male thought as he trekked through the white sand of the beach and made his way towards a mass of sharp rocks, deciding that that would be his first place of searching. _I mean, he hardly ever forces me to do something, and if he tries, he usually tells me straight forward, not wanting to bother with deception!_ He came to a stop at the edge of the rocks before letting out a small sigh. _It must be important to Ruka too if he did it like this._ His brilliant azure hues shot off towards the shoreline, watching as the moon's reflection danced on the swaying tide and created a beautiful picture of serenity. His gaze softened in the slightest, noting that even if he really didn't like the feel of sand on his toes—he disliked the gritty feeling—and detested the smell of saltwater, but the view almost made all of it worth it.

His gaze moved down to the ground as he set about to gather all of the shells he deemed worthy of Kaname-sama's time, his hand pausing over a particularly unsightly shell. There was nothing that seemed to stand out about it, but what did catch his attention was that the shell seemed to have a thin layer of metal on its underbelly, creating a reflection. There was a slight flash of light brown and the male couldn't help but reach for the shell, juggling the ones that he had already chosen into his left hand to grab it with his right.

"Let's see…" He lifted it up to his head, wincing when the moonlight reflected straight into his eyes and angled it down a little, the same light brown flash showing up once more. "Cool…" He angled it this way and that around the light brown spot, nearly dropping the shell when he caught a flash of porcelain skin. "What the—?" His head whipped around to where he had an idea the reflection was coming from, and sure enough, there was a body half on the shoreline of rocks, the other half slowly sliding back into the water. "Oh! A human." He tossed the shell over his shoulder and slowly strutted over to the human—female, he realized once close enough to get a proper look at her face—and reached down with his free hand to lift her out of the water.

He deposited the shells at his knees as he bent over her to examine the female, seemingly unable to help himself when he reached out to brush her hair from her face. _She is…attractive for a human female._ He thought, taking in her features with a curious gaze. _Not to mention that she seems familiar…_ His fingers were already itching to plunge into her shoulder length honey brown curls, for it had felt like the softest silk he's ever laid hands on when he removed it from her face. Her skin was a light peach color, a few shades darker than his; though her cheeks were a light pink, as if she were blushing. Her lips were bright red and full, just asking to be kissed, especially with that unconscious little upwards curl at the corner of her lips.

"We're done here Aidou. We can return now."

Kain's voice sounded next to him so suddenly that the male leapt half a foot or so in the air, all the while reprimanding himself inwardly at not having sharper senses. His blue gaze flicked over to the female once more with a slight huff. It _was _her fault after all. If she hadn't distracted him like that, he wouldn't have been caught off guard!

Akatsuki didn't really respond in any way to his cousin's slip up, nor did he seem to acknowledge the female lying at his feet; he figured that if he didn't respond to her presence, he wouldn't be deemed responsible when Kaname found out, for there wasn't anything that the dark prince didn't seem to know.

"We're leaving." He stated again in less words.

"Okay, but…" Aidou flicked his gaze over his shoulder to where the female laid, his brows threading together. "What do we—?"

"I'm going to go wait in the car." Was all the male said, already leaping over the tall rocks and jogging down the coast.

_What do I do now?_ Aidou frowned, turning back to the girl with a small hint of helplessness. _If I leave her here, Kaname-sama will punish me for being irresponsible when I could have prevented something happening to this human. On the other hand, if I bring her with me, he'll also get mad because he'll think that I did this to her. I CAN'T WIN!_ He blinked a couple of times and watched her chest rise and fall with her shallow breaths, finally taking the initiative and kneeling at her side once more.

"Oi. Wake up, girl." He nudged her lightly, hoping that that would do the trick, only to growl softly when the only response he received was a light, almost nonexistent snore. "Oi! Wake up!" He nudged her a little harder, only for her to angle her body away from him, her lips pulling down into a slight pout.

_If I hit her any harder, I won't be able to monitor the amount of strength I put into it._ He scowled, before a sudden thought came to his mind, bringing a devilish smirk to his features. _That's it._ He positioned himself over her, his hands on either side of her face as he leaned in. He closed his eyes at the last second, just as his lips pressed against the soft texture of his own. He grinned when he felt the signs of the female awakening, waiting for the sharp intake of breath and the immediate shove that he was to receive and probably a slap that wouldn't even register to his nerves.

He couldn't even begin to describe the intense shock that coursed through his veins when he the female did none of the above. He merely felt her breathing pattern substantiate into the regular rhythm that humans seemed to keep while awake and the slight fluttering sensation against his cheeks as her eyes slowly blinked open.

He pulled back, plastering a lecherous smirk on his face, waiting to see if the girl would react in _any_ way that he predicted. "Hello gorgeous and welcome back to the world!"

Her large hazel eyes studied his face for a few moments, her face carefully blank. "Good morning." Her voice was practically the epitome of sweetness, though the effect seemed lost on her as her voice was drab and without emotion.

He nearly fell head first onto a sharp rock in disbelief. What was this girl? "Eh? 'Good morning'? Shouldn't you feel more concerned about yourself than that? What if I was a pervert? What if I was taking advantage of you in your sleep?" He all but snarled in her direction, grunting when not even that gave way to a response.

She slowly sat up, her hazel eyes rising to meet his steadily. "If any of that were to happen between the two of us, I doubt that we would even be having this conversation now." She climbed to her feet and blinked slowly at the sight surrounding them, a thin brow rising when she noticed that they were stuck surrounded by sharp, towering rocks. "We are stuck?" She inquired, glancing over the length of his body before shaking her head slightly. "Never mind. Lead the way out, sir."

"Sir?" He made a strangled sound at the back of his throat before shaking his head profusely; now wasn't the time for caring over such things. He took one step in the direction of the way he entered before pausing. He couldn't very well leap over the wall again, not with her watching! "Uh…this way." He changed directions and approached the lower sloping area of the rock wall, examining all areas for possible ways to get the both of them over without revealing just how much supernatural powers he possessed.

_If I carry her on my back, and climb up that little expanse, I can leap across and catch the edge._ His eyes flickered over to the sharp rock jutting in towards the area that he meant to catch, frowning when he saw how close it will be. _I can make it though._ He thought, before kneeling.

He stayed like that for a few seconds before glancing over his shoulder expectantly, raising a light brow when he noticed the female staring at the other wall with a hand resting on her chin and a speculative stare. "Oi, get on, girl."

Her beautiful orbs twitched before turning to him, giving him a slight nod and mounting him.

He felt an unusual heat run through his cheeks and ears for a moment, precisely when the feeling of her warm body press against his back; only her thin layer of damp clothes and his black sleeveless shirt keeping them from having flesh against flesh. "I'm Hanabusa Aidou."

Her hands tightened ever so slightly on his shoulders. "I am Wakaba Sayori."

His lips curled and a foreign feeling spread throughout his stomach, and he found himself grinning like an idiot before shaking his head rapidly and racing towards the sloping expanse. He really did need to get out of there and away from this female. She was making him feel all…funny. His blue eyes shot up just in time to see the gap in steps, jumping across in the nick of time, and narrowly dodging the sharp rock that came over to the side that he needed to catch; however, he couldn't help the feeling of dread once he heard Sayori cry out and pain and the sweet smell of blood following soon after.

0—Break—0

The blonde monkey slung them over the edge, not even bothering to try to find a safe way down, somehow leaping off and easily landing on his feet. The female wasn't so lucky. After that rock had sliced her cheek, her hands unknowingly loosened on the male's shoulders, and when he landed, she couldn't help but let go and tumble down into the sand on her back.

_No more examining coral reefs at night._ She chided herself with the slight shake of her head, a small hand reaching up to brush against the fresh cut on her face. She dabbed it through the blood and brought the limb into her line of sight, staring up at it blankly as warm crimson liquid slowly slid down… Her brows pinched as the sound of heavy breathing reached her ears. Hazel hues steadily lifted up, widening ever so slightly when she saw her savior drop onto the sand, his hands reaching up to cover his face while releasing a feral growl.

"…Are you okay, Aidou-san?" She tentatively climbed to her feet, being mindful of her bleeding had as she made her way over to him. "Did you hurt yourself as well?" She came to a stop a few feet away from him, feeling that it wasn't her place to go up and touch his shoulder in comfort if he wanted to hide his pain like some of the men she knew.

"Iie. Please go home, Sayori-chan." He managed to bite out, his breath coming out in deep pants.

She raised a thin brow but didn't comment, nor did she move. Instead she chose to stay where she stood; examining his back carefully as if it could give the answers to her silent questions. They stayed as they were for a few moments, and it was only when the wind decided to change direction and go from the north to the south did the male straighten almost to the point where he seemed stiff.

Yori took a step forward, her hand outstretched. "Aidou-san—?"

A heavy weight slammed into her, knocking the petite brunette off of her feet and back into the sand. The action caused her head to slam into the earth, not hard enough to cause bruising or welt up blood, but enough that she was jarred and unable to focus for a few seconds. The first thing she concentrated on was gathering her bearings, but all intelligent thoughts went out the window as soon as the feeling of warmth engulfed her hand.

Her eyes shot open and skated up to seek the object that possessed the weight that kept her from sitting up, gasping in surprise when she was met with the male's blazing orbs, the color was unnatural, and if she was being completely honest with herself, it sent a shiver down her spine.

0—Break—0

Aidou's tongue darted out and swept over the length of her arm that the blood had rolled, his eyes closing briefly as a pleasured growl emitted from deep within his throat. Once every drop was lapped up by his thorough ministrations, his nose followed her arm up to her face, pausing briefly near her lips before moving on to the cut that marred her cheek. He shuddered lightly before lowering his mouth to her skin, smirking because some part of him recognized the intense heat flaming along her cheeks were from a blush of some kind.

_Finally she reacts._ He thought in the back of his mind, pushing himself out of his mild blood daze before pulling back just a little to scope out her expression. He was right about the blush.

Her cheeks were several shades darker than her skin, her large hazel hues half lidded and a straight line for her lips. "That was pretty kinky, Aidou-san." She stated matter-of-factly, nudging him lightly to give her the room that she needed in order to sit up.

_EH?_ The blonde mentally screeched, watching in disbelief as she slowly climbed to her feet and dabbed at her cheek with her already wet clothes. _How can she be so calm?_

"I never expected such an apparent ladies' man to have such unusual fetishes."

He was unable to form a single coherent thought as she continued to move around without a hint of fear.

She slowly brushed off the sand from her bottom. "Well, thank you for saving me. Have a safe journey back to the academy."

_The academy?_ He stared after her as she started to walk towards the opposite direction of Kain's car, and it took the blonde teen a few moments to finally register her words. _She goes to the academy? Since when? I've never seen her before classes for the night students start…_ His mind searched frantically for a few moments, uncomfortable with the thought of being caught off guard, and it was only when he was buckled into the passenger seat of Kain's car did he make the startling discovery. "SHE'S YUUKI'S BEST FRIEND!"

Yori couldn't help the small, uncharacteristic giggle that bubbled up from her throat when the male's loud exclamation reached her ears. She couldn't wait to see what Yuuki would do once she told her that Hanabusa Aidou had a fetish for licking things.

"Pfh. Wannabe vampire."

0—Underwater/end—0

A/N: Ending was a bit abrupt, but I wasn't sure how to end it after she walked away. Once again, this was my first VK fic, so please be kind.

Thanx for reading!


End file.
